


Ask for what you want

by Fatale (femme)



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [32]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Beach Sex, Future Fic, M/M, PWP, PWP with feelings, im really sentimental guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme/pseuds/Fatale
Summary: “Hey, it’s not my fault people don’t take care of their skin,” Alec says, outraged and finally looking up. He stops short. “Oh. When did you--I like the bathing suit.”Magnus hums happily. “There’s a spot on my back I can’t reach.”“I should probably get that,” Alec says, licking his lips.---Bingo Square: beachTeam: Green





	Ask for what you want

**Author's Note:**

> tbh just porn. i can't deal with canon rn.

  
“Have you ever been on a real vacation before?” Magnus asks, looking over at Alec, who is busy furiously texting with a small frown on his face, eyebrows pinched.

“I’m on vacation now,” Alec says, not looking up, which Magnus takes to mean no. It’s not their honeymoon, exactly. Magnus would demand an entire week to sink into that experience, but it’s as tragically close as they’re probably going to get, at least for a long while. Things are crazy in the Shadow World, but when are they ever not?

Still, he convinced Alec to take a couple days off to join him in Ibiza and he's going to enjoy it. He’d imagined Alec stretched out on a towel, pale skin darkening under the sun, head thrown back, throat bared, a young Apollo for the new millennia. He’s just--given it a lot of thought, ok?

The reality is decidedly less glamorous. Alec is hunched over his phone, dressed all in black, thick white stripes of zinc on his nose and cheeks.

“Is that really necessary?” Magnus had asked, pained, watching him glob on the sunblock.

“I burn like cheap white bread toast,” Alec had replied, unimpressed.

So, Alec is sitting in the sand on their own private strip of the beach, anxiously biting his thumbnail while texting Jace about something that is no doubt very important and could be handled by just about anyone else.

This will not stand, Magnus decides.

He stretches casually and pulls off his shirt and wriggles out of his swim trunks. Beneath it, is an indecently tiny speedo. It's not wholly European like Americans always seem to think, but it is deliciously slutty in every language. “Alexander,” he says, letting his voice drop to a purr. “I think I could use some sunscreen, too.”

“Are you going to use mine?” Alec asks, not looking up. “Because that SPF 15 you used earlier was bullshit. You need a 60 or above.”

Distracted, Magnus says, “I didn’t even know they made above 45--”

“It’s hard to find,” Alec mutters. “I think mostly old people and babies use it.”

“How sexy,” Magnus says, voice dry as a bone.

“Hey, it’s not my fault people don’t take care of their skin,” Alec says, outraged and finally looking up. He stops short. “Oh. When did you--I like the bathing suit.”

Magnus hums happily. “There’s a spot on my back I can’t reach.”

“I should probably get that for you,” Alec says, licking his lips. His phone tumbles to the ground, forgotten, as he grabs the bottle from Magnus’ hand.

Magnus turns his back to him and feels Alec smooth the cool lotion over his back, kneading the muscles, and Magnus sighs. “I could probably use some on my legs, too.”

“You should be able to reach your own legs.”

“Just put some goddamn lotion on me, Alexander,” Magnus says, turns around and swings his legs into Alec’s lap.

“Sure,” Alec says, amused, and smooths his hands up Magnus’ calves and thighs. Overhead, the sun’s beating down on them, but Magnus couldn’t say if it's that or the way Alec’s strong, calloused fingers are rubbing gentle circles into his skin that’s making him feel so dizzy, overheated.

He reaches out with tendrils of his power and expands the towel, then wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, seated right over his rapidly swelling cock. Alec’s eyes, already deeply hooded and bordering on bedroom eyes, look positively sinful.

Magnus grinds his ass down. “Do you want to do me or the other way around?”

They mostly switch, slightly leaning towards Magnus bottoming, but sometimes Alec wants -- Magnus can tell what he needs, but he doesn’t always know how to ask. Magnus usually takes the pressure off by slipping down between his knees and wordlessly working two fingers into him, Alec clenching around him.

But not this time. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.

“Ask for what you want.”

Alec drops his gaze, eyelashes fanning across his cheeks, and chews on his bottom lip. It would be disarmingly coquettish if Magnus thought Alec meant any of it to be even slightly flirtatious. Somehow, it makes it even hotter.

“Fuck me," Alec says, swallowing once, voice rough.

Magnus nods jerkily and climbs off his lap. “On your back.” He sucks in a breath as Alec shucks off his swim trunks and t-shirt, artless and eager, then scrambles to lie down and spread his long legs out, knees bent. Magnus fishes around in the picnic basket he brought and grabs some lube with a triumphant sound. 

"You had that with our food?" Alec asks, looking offended. "The stuff we eat?"

"It's not like I haven't had your ass in my--"

"Okay," Alec says loudly.

Magnus rubs a hand down Alec's sternum and pinches his nipple just to see Alec jump. He preps him slowly, fingering him until he’s loose and quivering and open, chest rising in short, jerky gasps.

“Ready?" He already knows what position Alec likes best.

Magnus lies back, lets Alec climb on top of him and sink down slowly on his cock until he’s nearly fully seated, balls against his ass, hissing against the slow burn. He raises himself up on strong thighs, sinks back down. “Fuck, oh fuck,” he mumbles, and Magnus drinks in the sight. It wasn’t what he fantasized, but like everything with Alec, the reality's turned out to be so much better.

He didn’t have a plan for his life, not like Alec, no careful script to follow, but Alec is something so surprising, so unexpected, he could have never planned for him, not if he'd had a million years warning. The sun’s beating down on his chest, his shoulders, sweat beading there as Alec rides him, grunting softly, the hot, wet heat of his ass nearly unbearable.

Alec keeps going, movements getting increasingly shaky and uneven until tears leak from his eyes. He curls his body over Magnus, leans down for an open-mouthed kiss, twitching and gasping, arms working their way around his shoulders to pull him close. Magnus grabs Alec by the hips and thrusts up, once, twice, until he’s coming, filling Alec up.

Alec gasps in his mouth, keeps going until he clenches around him with a soft cry.

He stays still for a moment, breathing hard, eyes closed, until he opens them and looks down at Magnus.

“Hey,” he says with a dopey smile, still riding the post-sex endorphins to their inevitable conclusion.

“Hey,” Magnus says softly back.

“I should probably move.“

“Not on my account,” Magnus says, but yeah, Alec should probably move. He’s fucking heavy.

Alec grimaces as he lifts himself up, come dripping out of his ass and shining on the back of his legs.

“That makes good sunscreen, too,” Magnus says with a wicked grin. "I should probably rub that in."

“Such a pervert,” Alec says, laughing, as he flops down next to Magnus on the banket. His phone rings. Alec reaches a hand out for it and Magnus braces himself for disappointment, but without looking at the screen, he mutes it and throws it towards the picnic basket.

Head pillowed on Magnus’ arm, Alec settles in and falls slowly to sleep.

Magnus can’t rest, mind still racing. He expected this to go one way, and somehow, Alec had upset it and made it even better, as close to a perfect day as he can recall in recent memory.

After a few minutes, once Alec’s breathing evens out, Magnus carefully extracts his arm and stares at the ocean. Wholly unexpected and shockingly beautiful. Next to him, Alec is sleeping. Magnus casts a quick spell so he doesn’t burn his lovely skin. He could have done that earlier, but he kind of liked watching the weirdly careful way Alec applied sunscreen like an old lady.

Magnus grabs the sunblock, whispers, "Stay still. I'm going to put some more on you."

Warlocks have a few symbols of their own, small marks used on buildings and spells to concentrate power. They’re thought to be nearly useless without the right ingredients, but a large portion of their power is hidden in intention. There’s the protection symbol. He uses his fingers to curl it around Alec’s parabatai rune, creating something new and far more complicated than anything in the Gray Book; maybe it’ll protect them both from harm and the link that means so much to Alec.

Then there’s the concentrated power symbol, which he puts on Alec's arm to give him the added strength to nock his arrows and make them fly true. He finishes off with a flourish of his initials right above his heart.

And last, he writes his name, the name his mother gave him, barely remembered but never quite forgotten, right over Alec's strong, thudding pulse. It gives people power over you to have your birth name, and Alec's never asked directly, but Magnus wants him to have it, all the same.

Some things shouldn't have to be asked for. Some things should just be given.

“What was that last one?” Alec says, eyes drifting languidly open, surprisingly sharp. “I don’t know that one.”

“It’s me,” Magnus says simply and kisses him again.

 


End file.
